


A day at the mall...

by BrianOristson89



Series: Jacqueline's Adventures [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Watersports, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianOristson89/pseuds/BrianOristson89
Summary: Jacqueline has a very interesting day at the mall... Jacqueline, a lioness/housecat hybrid meets a very willing unicorn stallion at her hometown mall.My very first post! Just a bit of smut. Enjoy!Please, any feed back you have for me is much appreciated.
Relationships: Jacqueline (OC)/Unicorn Stallion, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Jacqueline's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A day at the mall...

A very cute and delicate looking skull-faced kitty beast with silky soft onyx fur, wearing an off the shoulder yellow sundress, smelling slightly of catnip, giggled softly to herself as she walked around another clothing rack. Panties were long forgotten on her bed back home. She paused to squeeze her thighs together, keeping herself from spilling too quickly. She really needed to piss and being the Puddle Princess that she was, she wanted to wait till someone noticed her. The feline looked up at just at the right time. A big unicorn with even bigger muscles was checking her out. She purred while smiling sweetly, lifted up her dress showing off her plump pussy and pulling down her top to flash her bouncy tits. Reaching down to spread her pussy lips with pink glittery painted claws and shot out a sweet squirt of piss on to the floor. The big unicorn huffed as his big cock harden in his pants. He reached with his big hooves down to touch himself through his clothes. The kitty beast giggled than dropped the very adorable jacket she was holding, out of her soft chubby paws. 'Oops,' she thought out loud. Than bent over to get them right in front of the unicorn, her sundress raising up. Her pink hole was wet as piss juices dripped down her plush thighs. She purred and wiggled her round rump while lifting her tail high, begging the strong unicorn with her body. The unicorn put down the items he had in his hooves and walked over to her. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his big horse cock right in public. Not caring if someone saw. He wanted this piss soaked pussy and he wanted it now. He could smell her fragrant perfume. The supple midnight kitty beast began to wet herself with excitement. Her sweet lemonade and the drooling juices of her pussy made it nice and wet and welcoming. It made a squishy noise when the tattooed unicorn thrusted inside her in one swift movement. The kitty beast whimpered, biting into her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She tasted blood in her muzzle and couldn't help the moan. The unicorn stomped one hoof on the ground before he began to move in and out of the feline. Wrapping his large hoofs around the kitty beast's thighs for more leverage, he banged her exquisite body up against the dressing room door. The powerful unicorn pounded into her tight, warm, inviting, velvety mound at high speed. This was the best pussy the unicorn had ever had. He didn't notice the fact his mare and three of his stallion friends were watching him from the shoe section. He's wife would file for divorce in the morning. The kitty beast clawed at the door and wet herself even more, soaking the stud muffins' khakis. And of course he didn't care. The pretty sugary sweet kitty beast could feel her organism coming and reach down to stroke her throbbing clit. Her moans got louder as her organism finally hit. She squirt all over the door as the sexy pierced unicorn squirted his very potent manly spunk into her womb. He neighed his excitement and leaned over her to catch his breath. Once he was all finished and pull out of the kitty beast's spasming hole, she fixed her dress right back into place. She turned around to wink at him and blow him a kiss before continuing her shopping around while his thick cum dripped down her thighs. The unicorn zipped his pants back up and turned to pick up his discarded items. He saw all 3 of his friends with big grins and even bigger boners to match, chase after the nymph like kitty beast through the rest of the mall. The unicorn turned to look at his soon to be ex mare's resting bitch face. What a lucky unicorn, to be fucked twice in one day!


End file.
